Il ne faut jamais dire jamais
by lily-jolie13
Summary: Elle avait envie de se suicider mais il la sauve. Cela va créer une amitié que James n'appréciera pas du tout. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que cette amitié va l'aider à conquérir le coeur de celle pour qui son coeur bat et pour qui il se sacrifierait
1. Chapitre 1 : Envie suicidaire

Ce chapitre peut être considéré comme un prologue !  
Disclaimer : Tous les persos et les lieux appartiennent à JKR sauf quelques-uns que j'aurai crée moi- même.

Il ne faut jamais dire jamais …

**Chapitre 1 : Envie suicidaire**

C'était un soir de juillet et une jeune fille à Londres faisait une nuit blanche. En effet, Lily Evans n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir là. En fait, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne dormait pratiquement pas. Que ni elle ne dormait ni elle ne mangeait. Elle était bien trop abattue, trop désespérée, trop triste et trop seule pour penser à se nourrir. Et puis elle ne voulait pas dormir car elle savait qu'elle ferait des cauchemars horribles. Et tout à cause de la mort de ses parents. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Enfin pour la version moldue. La vérité était telle que des Mangemorts avaient tué ses parents et avaient failli la tuer-elle. Et vu que sa sœur la détestait, elle se considérait comme seule au monde à présent. Enfin elle ne pensait plus à sa meilleure amie, Lindsay Harper, et à son éternel prétendant arrogant et prétentieux qui, sans qu'elle le sache, donnerait sa vie pour elle. Elle était trop absorbée par leur mort pour y penser. Enfin de compte elle avait envie de rejoindre ses parents, de mourir.

Puisque maintenant personne ne la regretterait, elle venait de décider de fuir la vie qui l'attendait. Comme si son corps l'avait entendue, elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Elle prit des draps dans sa commode et y fit des nœuds. Ensuite elle prit sa baguette. On ne savait jamais, des Mangemorts pouvaient traîner dans le coin et elle ne voulait pas mourir à cause d'eux, comme ses parents. Enfin du moins pas comme ça.

Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre, attacha le drap sur le pied de son lit ,qui devait peser une tonne, et le jeta par-dessus la fenêtre. Elle descendit le long du tissu en s'aidant des nœuds. Quand elle arriva par terre elle commença à marcher rapidement. Elle errait dans les rues de Londres sans savoir où elle allait.

Au bout d'un long moment elle entendit le bruit d'une voiture. Ca faisait des heures qu'elle marchait et elle décida que le moment était arrivé. Elle attendit que la voiture vienne vers elle pour que quand le conducteur la verrait, il ne puisse pas freiner. Quand le moment fut venu-elle se jeta sur la route, sentit un choc et ce fut le trou noir.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris se promenait seul dans Godric's Hollow. Il marchait en regardant ses pieds et shootait de temps en temps dans une pierre. Quand il releva sa tête, il aperçu une silhouette se dessiner dans le noir. Vu la taille et les ombres qu'il y avait, cela devait être une fille de son âge. Il l'observa pendant un moment, mais entendit une voiture qui arrivait à vive allure. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille, il vit que celle-ci s'avançait vers la voiture. Quand il comprit ce qui allait se passer, il se jeta sur elle avant que la voiture ne la percute.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Réveil et amitié inattendue

Merci pour les reviews !

**R.A.R :**

Judy malefoy : Merci pour la remarque et t'inquiète pas, ce n'était que le prologue et je pense faire mes chapitres beaucoup plus longs.

MME Hermione Malefoy : Merci pour les encouragements et j'espère répondre à tes attentes avec ce chapitre mais je suis sûre que tu penses savoir qui c'est qui sauve Lily mais je pense que tu te trompe ! Pour le savoir lis ce chapitre !

PS : Les pensées des persos seront entre deux #

Bon assez parlé, voici le chapitre :

Réveil et amitié inattendue 

Quand Lily se réveilla, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle mais ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux car la lumière était trop forte. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle dormait mais combien ?

Aussi, elle avait quelque chose dans la main et elle le serra fort comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille entendit des voix :

« Eh, Lils tu me fais mal ! Mais au fait t'es réveillée , s'exclama-t-il »

Lily ouvrit peu à peu les yeux et regarda le jeune homme assis à côté d'elle. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivait dans le cou et avait de magnifiques yeux gris.

Quand ses yeux furent complètement ouverts, elle s'aperçut qu'elle connaissait ce gars. Elle fit des yeux ronds en voyant qui c'était :

« Sirius , dit-elle faiblement »

- Ah tu te souviens de mon nom c'est déjà ça …

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ? Et …

Ho-là, une seule question à la fois jeune fille ! Alors premièrement tu es chez James Potter, deuxièmement tu as faillit te faire écraser par une voiture qui aller à une trop grande allure et comme je passais par-là je t'ai sauvé la vie et troisièmement voilà ce que tu fais ici, lui dit-il en souriant »

Lily était abasourdie de ces révélations. Ensuite tout lui revint en mémoire : la mort de ses parents et son suicide, … raté. A cette pensée, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

« Mais Lily-jolie, pour quoi tu pleures ?

Tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver !

Hein quoi ! Mais pourquoi aurais-je dû te laisser mourir ?

T'es vraiment bête ou quoi ?

Attends, me dis pas que tu voulais te suicider ? Mais pourquoi ?

A ces paroles, ses sanglots redoublèrent. Sirius la prit dans ses bras la berça doucement :

# Que donnerait James pour être à ma place … #

Allez Lils, dit moi pourquoi tu voulais te suicider.

Je … Mes parents sont morts il doit y avoir une semaine environ. Ma sœur me déteste et me traite de monstre. Alors, j'ai voulut m'enfuir de cette vie qui n'avait aucune importance. Et puis personne ne m'aurait regrettée…

Quoi !  
# Mais c'est pas vrai, elle est complètement folle ! #  
Mais ça va pas ou quoi ! Tu oublies Lindsay, James, Remus et moi ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi … Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai sans vos éternelles disputes à toi et à James, hein ?

Mais … Euh … et je peux savoir pourquoi James me regretterait ?

Mais t'es bouchée ou quoi, bon sang ! Si James te regrettait, c'est parce qu'il t'aime à la folie ! Combien de fois te l'as-t-il répété ?

Mais je pensais qu'il disait ça simplement pour sortir avec moi ….

Et bien je peux t'affirmer le contraire. Toutes les nuits, il rêve de toi et je suis sûr qu'il sacrifierait sa vie pour toi !

Ah bon … Euh … Je ne savais pas …

Maintenant tu le sais, mais passons à autre chose. Au fait depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom ?

Depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie … »

Elle sourit faiblement et se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras. Sirius continua de la bercer et 5 minutes plus tard, Lily s'était rendormie. Sirius la déposa doucement dans son lit et attendre en bas que les Potter reviennent pour leur annoncer le réveil et les raisons de son arrivée .

Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Sirius alla à la rencontre de la famille pour leur annoncer les 'news' du soir :

« Sirius tu n'es pas couché , demanda Jane Potter .

Non madame, mais j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, mais je commence par quoi ?

Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Jane ! Bon on va commencer par la bonne.

Et bien Lily s'est réveillée et n'a pas perdu la mémoire.

Et la mauvaise ?

C'est qu'elle à voulut se …. suicider. Non James, n'y va pas ! Lily s'est rendormie et a besoin de repos.

Mais pourquoi aurait-elle voulu se suicider , demanda James.

Ses parents viennent de mourir, sa sœur la déteste royalement et elle se considère comme seule au monde. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait fuir la vie, soi-disant, sans importance qu'elle menait à présent. Elle pensait que personne ne la regretterait …

Mais c'est faux ! Rien que Lindsay, Remus, toi et moi …

Je sais ! Et je lui ai dit. James ! Je t'ai dit quelle dormait et qu'il ne fallait pas aller la voir pour l'instant.

Bon d'accord, dit-il tout tristounet (lol j'adore ce mot !), mais au fait comment ce fait il qu'elle ne t'ai pas incendié sur place ?

Elle devait être sous le choc et puis je te rappelle que c'est moi qui lui est sauvé la vie non mais oh !

C'est vrai qu'en réfléchissant … »

Il eut droit à un cou de coude dans les côtes pour cette réflexion. Bon je te laisse, j'aimerai regarder un peu Lily dormir avant d'aller me coucher, dit James avec un sourire rêveur.

Ok, mais ne la réveille pas, sinon t'aura affaire à moi !

Sirius qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire attention à Lily , dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Apparemment elle veut bien être mon amie alors j'essaye de prendre soin d'elle comme le ferai Lindsay par exemple.

Hmm, bon j'y vais. Bonne nuit !

Bonne nuit !

James entra à pas de loup dans la chambre de Lily. Il s'appuya sur un mur en face du lit de la jeune fille. Il l'observa longuement et la détailla. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux foncés ondulés. Elle était mince et assez grande. Il se languissait déjà de pouvoir de nouveau admirer ses magnifiques yeux d'une couleur émeraude éclatante. Il adorait la taquiner en la regardant pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à qu'elle le gratifie d'un regard noir. Il pensa :

# Au fait, pourquoi je songe à elle à l'imparfait ? Elle ne va pas mourir que je sache ! #

Il continua de la regarder dormir et puis au bout d'un long moment il la laissa et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, quand Lily se réveilla, sa chambre était trop sombre pour y voir quelque chose. Elle se leva et alla tirer ses rideaux. Soudain la chambre s'éclaira d'une lumière un peu trop forte pour les yeux de la jeune fille qui s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit peu à peu. Elle vit une belle armoire. Elle s'en approcha et s'aperçut qu'elle était en bois de rosier. Elle en avait une avant, dans son 'ancienne' chambre. C'était son père qui lui avait fabriqué. Elle décida d'essayer de trouver Sirius. Elle ouvrit l'armoire pour savoir s'il y avait des vêtements à l'intérieur. Elle vit que c'était ses propres vêtements qui étaient pliés ou accrochés dans l'armoire. Elle prit une robe blanche avec dos-nu, l'enfila prit des tongs blanches et partit à la recherche de Sirius. Elle commença par la porte qui était en face de sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et aperçut le jeune homme qu'elle cherchait assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit sa voix :

« Salut Lily, bien dormit , dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Ca va merci. Mais comment as-tu su que c'était moi qui entrais dans la chambre alors que tu avais la tête tournée de l'autre côté ?

Je connais si bien James que je reconnaîtrai sa démarche entre 1000 autres. Alors cela ne pouvait être que toi.

Ahhhhh ! Ca explique tout, dit-elle en souriant.

Et oui, enfin bon. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

En fait, je crois bien que je vais descendre comme ça comme si j'avais été invitée et que James est mon meilleur ami et que je connais très bien ses parents…

Ah oui c'est vrai. Allez viens on va descendre ensemble. Au fait, amis , dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Amis, dit-elle en serrant sa mais et en lui faisant une grand sourire.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Détente

**R.A.R :**

Coshilla : Merci c'est très encourageant et très gentil à toi !

Mme Hermione Malefoy : Merci à toi aussi, mais comme tu as pu le voir Lily n'a pas foutu de baffe à Sirius et c'est vrai que c'est tout le temps le même scénario : James sauve Lily d'une attaque de serpentard ou autre, elle lui dit qu'elle aurait pu se défendre seule et lui donne une baffe magistrale.

Encore merci aux reviewers et bonne lecture !

PS : les actions dans les dialogues seront entre des et les pensées toujours entre des #.

Détente 

Lily et Sirius descendaient tranquillement. En arrivant en bas, Lily s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas le père de James. Elle vit aussi que les réactions des personnes présentes dans la cuisine étaient différentes : La femme qui se tenait debout contre sa chaise souriait largement en voyant son invitée alors que James se contentait de la regarder fixement. Lorsqu'elle capta son regard, il rougit et détourna la tête. Depuis quand James Potter rougissait-il ?

La cuisine était immense. Elle était faite de marbre et de bois. Toutes les couleurs s'accordaient parfaitement. Au milieu, il y avait une grande table qui pouvait contenir au moins une vingtaine de personnes. Les chaises étaient en bois verni et avaient un coussin pour que ce soit plus confortable. Son attention se reporta sur la mère de James qui lui parlait :

« Bonjour Lily et bienvenue dans notre humble demeure. Mon mari m'a chargée de te dire qu'il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'accueillir à ton réveil car il est en mission. Bon viens t'asseoir et manger quelque chose.

Merci pour votre accueil, madame elle fit un grand sourire Mais je ne pense pas vous importuner plus longtemps, mais je vais retourner chez moi.

Petit 1, je veux que tu m'appelle Jane. Petit 2, il n'est pas question que tu quitte ce manoir pour retourner chez toi et passer l'été avec la monstruosité qui te sert de sœur. Tu ne préfère pas rester avec mes petits Jamesie chéri et Sirichounet adoré ? Elle fit un clin d'œil discret à Lily qui s'en aperçut de suite et sourit

Maman !

Jane !

Et bien Jane, il est vrai que je préfère passer mon été avec Jamesie et Sirichounet qu'avec ma sœur. Et si vous m'acceptez si chaleureusement, je crois que je vais accepter votre offre. Elle tira la langue à Sirius et James qui lui lançaient des regards noirs

Et bien c'est décidé, vous passerez votre été avec nous. Je crois que vous avez déjà vos affaires n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, Jane.

Bon et bien je vous laisse en compagnie de mes 2 fils !

Jane partit en laissant la jeune fille seule avec les 2 gaillards (lol j'adore ce mot aussi p)

Lily sourit à l'idée que Jane Potter considère Sirius comme son fils. Elle savait que James et Sirius étaient comme des frères. Sirius la prit par le bras et la fit s'asseoir sur LA chaise à côté de James. Pourquoi l'avoir fait asseoir à côté de LUI ? Pourtant Sirius savait qu'elle le détestait. Quoi qu'elle le détestait lui aussi. Avant. Elle sourit à cette pensée. A présent elle était en combat avec sa conscience :

# Si Sirius à changé, peut-être que lui aussi, non ?

N'oublie pas qu'il est celui que tu as détesté le plus en 6 ans !

J'ai aussi détesté Sirius !

Oui mais il est trop arrogant et prétentieux pour toi !

Mais j'ai le droit de lui donner une chance tu crois pas ?

Bon ça va … #

En voyant que Lily était perdue dans ses pensées, Sirius décida de la faire revenir sur Terre :

« Hey Lily-Jolie, ça va ?

Wesh, t'inquiète pas. Juste un petit combat avec ma conscience Sirius sourit et James fit des yeux ronds

Ah ok, ça m'arrive des fois. Cherche pas à comprendre James. Le concerné hocha la tête

Bon James, j'ai décidé d'essayer d'être sympa avec toi cet été et je reverrai peut-être mon jugement sur toi à la rentrée. Tu vois, je t'ai même appelé par ton prénom si c'est pas un début ça ?

Ah merci Lils, si nous on est ami je commençais à me demander comment ça aller se passer avec Jamesie chéri !

Hey Sirichounet, je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça !

Ils se jetèrent des regards noirs puis éclatèrent de rire. Lily se mêla aux rires des 2 jeunes hommes et songea :

# Ah, ça fait du bien de rire un peu. Ca faisait trop longtemps… #

Bon qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'allez faire un petit tour à la piscine ?

Bonne idée !

J'approuve ton idée, James !

Une fois encore, James rougit. Lily se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne lui avait même pas encore demandé de sortir avec lui ! C'était vraiment bizarre. Mais après tout, peut être avait-il changé… Elle avait sûrement eut raison de lui laisser une chance.

Bon, tout le monde dans sa chambre pour préparer , dit Sirius.

Oui chef !

A vos ordres chef !

Et ils repartirent ensemble vers leur chambre respective dans un fou rire général. Lily rentra dans la sienne, enfila plus que rapidement un bikini blanc avec des perles scintillantes. Elle prit une serviette et des lunettes de soleil qu'elle déposa sur le haut de sa tête. Elle sortit de sa chambre, descendit et sortit par la porte arrière du manoir, qui donnait sur le jardin qui entourait la piscine. Quand elle arriva devant un des transats, elle remarqua un James rêveur, avec une guitare à la main.

James ne remarqua pas qu'une personne s'était assise sur un des transats et l'observait. Alors il commença à jouer un air puis commença à chanter :

_Je vois ton nom écrit en grand partout sur les murs  
Sais-tu c'que j'endure ? je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brûle, je brûle  
Et je rêve d'un courant d'air, d'un espace clos avec vue sur la mer  
D'un silence radio, d'un océan solaire qui nous porte ensemble et qui nous enferme  
Je t'ai perdu, depuis je n'm'aime plus, depuis j'en suis sûr, je peux fermer la blessure  
Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux, en retour donne-moi la chance d'être mieux  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage, en échange je veux voler ton visage  
_

Lily fut surprise des paroles que James chantait. Elle ne les avait jamais entendues auparavant. Ce devait être James qui les avait écrites. Quand cette pensée lui traversa la tête, elle sourit à l'idée que James les ait écrites pour elle. Elle lui demanderai après qu'il ait fini car elle voulait absolument entendre la suite.

_  
Je te cherche ma sœur d'âme, mon identité, ma vénus fatal, à l'unanimité ce qu'il y a de mal  
Je l'ai mis de coté, je serai sage,  
Et je rêve de former un arc en chair et en osmose avec la terre, plus de larmes synthèse,  
Seulement du vrai et du chère seulement du fragile et du nécessaire.  
Je t'ai perdu, depuis je n'm'aime plus, depuis j'en suis sûr, je peux fermer la blessure  
Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux, en retour donne-moi la chance d'être mieux  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage, en échange je veux voler ton visage _

Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux, en retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage, en échange je veux voler ton visage

Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux, en retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage, en échange, je veux voler ton visage

- Alors comme ça tu écris des chansons, dit une voix que James ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il tourna la tête, horrifié, et aperçut une Lily vraiment magnifique dans son maillot qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient de mille feux.

Euh… Oui, je compose et j'écrit des chansons depuis un petit bout de temps.

Je peux te poser une question ? Et je voudrais que tu y répondes sincèrement : A qui as-tu pensé en l'écrivant ?

James déglutit

Sincèrement ? Tu ne mettras pas de baffe si je te le dis ?

Non. Lily sourit

Et bien je l'ai écrite en pensant à toi. Lily s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue

James rougit et Lily sourit quand elle vit ses joues qui avaient viré au cramoisi.

Hé les tourtereaux c'est pas le moment de roucouler !

La ferme Sirius , dirent-ils en parfaite harmonie.

Comme Sirius tournait la tête, ils s'avancèrent vers lui ayant la même idée en tête. Le temps que Sirius ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il allait lui arriver, il plongea la tête la première dans l'eau. Mais par réflexe, il avait attrapé le bras de James et l'entraîna dans l'eau avec lui. Lily prit un fou rire et il semblait impossible de l'arrêter. Elle en était presque à se rouler par terre quand James et Sirius émergèrent de l'eau. Ils étaient rouge et se tournèrent vers Lily quand ils entendirent le rire. Lily essuya ses larmes et dit d'un air narquois :

J'espère que l'eau n'est pas trop froide pour nos 2 seigneurs ? Au fait James, tes cheveux sont tout aplatis. Ca fais bizarre, dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

James se dépêcha de sortir de l'eau puis de s'ébouriffer les cheveux d'un revers de main. Il fut suivit de près par Sirius qui sortit de l'eau en grelottant.

Tu ne veux pas le savoir par toi-même Lily ?

Non, Sirius. Tu n'oserais pas …

Bien sûr que j'oserais, tu vas en avoir la preuve.

Et il se jeta sur elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais elle l'évita de justesse et tout ce qu'il put faire était … un énorme plat. Quand il ressortit la tête de l'eau, elle lui rit au nez et lui dit :

Je pense que j'ai de meilleurs réflexes que toi, non ?

Pff, je me suis fait super mal c'est pas drôle ! Et puis elle est froide cette eau ! Je suis gelé !

Oh … pauvre petit Sirichounet, je ne savais pas que le grand griffondor Sirius Black était une chochotte ! Je suis sûre que ton groupe de fans sera ravi de le savoir…

Pitié Lily, ne fais pas ça , j'ai pas envie de perdre ma réputation. S'il-te-plaît …., la supplia-t-il.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui fit sa moue de chien battu qui faisait fondre n'importe quelle fille.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Sirius. Je te pardonne que si tu me fais un gros bisou sur la joue !

Voilà !

Il se alla se placer en face d'elle et lui plaqua un énorme bisou sur la joue. Voyant que James les regardait intensément avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux, elle lui dit :

Oh … mais mon ptit Jamesie chéri est jaloux ou quoi ?

Nn … non … mm mais ….

Allez dit pas le contraire et vient me faire un bisou sur l'autre joue.

Elle montra son autre joue du doigt et il vint lui faire un petit bisou tout timide.

Depuis quand t'es timide comme ça ? Avant t'aurai sauté sur l'occasion !

Mais je ne suis plus comme avant. J'ai changé, que tu veuilles le croire ou non …

Bon quand vous aurez fini de parler vous viendrez me rejoindre dans l'eau. Sur ce, je vous laisse mes amis, je me suicide !

Et il couru comme un malade vers la piscine, sauta et fit une bombe qui aspergea Lily. Maintenant elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds.

Attend-moi Sirius ! Tu vas mourir noyé ! Mouahahahahahahahahahahah !

Et elle plongea, en bombe, comme le jeune homme, en prenant soin de bien le viser. Elle atterrit sur lui pile quand il remonta à la surface. Quand il put enfin sortir sa tête de l'eau il lança vivement à Lily :

Mais t'es folle ou quoi ! T'as failli me tuer !

C'était le but, dit-elle presque en s'étouffant car elle était morte de rire.

Elle avait du mal à respirer et buvait régulièrement des tasses.

Bon c'est pas grave. Allez, vient, on ferait mieux de sortir avant qu'on se noie vraiment.

Il l'aida à sortir de la piscine et lui tendit une serviette pour qu'elle puisse se sécher. Pendant tout ce temps, James était resté allongé sur son transat sans bouger. Il observait les deux jeunes gens qui s'amusaient dans la piscine.

# Sirius, si tu savais la chance que tu as de pouvoir parler avec elle sans tension dans l'air … Je t'envie au plus haut point. Tu peux même la faire rire, t'amuser avec elle, alors que moi je ne fais que me disputer avec elle … #

A son plus grand étonnement, il vit que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je sais, je suis sadique mais j'ai pas put faire mieux !

BizouxXx


	4. Chapitre 4 : Jalousies

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois-ci je n'aurai pas le temps de poster des R.A.R car il c'est samedi et tout à l'heure j'ai un cours d'équitation, donc si vous voulez que je poste ce foutu chapitre je vais faire un remerciement général :

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et continuez à poster ça me booste pour écrire mes chapitres !

Par contre je vous préviens celui-ci sera assez cours !

Bon assez parlé, voilà votre chapitre !

4 – Jalousies

_A son plus grand étonnement, il vit que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers lui.  
_Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques instants et détourna le regard.  
Mais elle se tourna vers Sirius et lui dit :

- Hey Sirius, je peux m'asseoir sur toi ? J'ai la flemme d'aller chercher un transat.

- OK, mais fait attention de pas m'étouffer

- Hey, tu me traites de grosse là ?

- Non, ma Tiger-Lily

- Comment tu m'as appelée là ?

- Ben Tiger-Lily ! Tu me fais penser à une tigresse quand tu t'énerves !

- Ah, ok … Bon ça me va alors.  
Alors, elle s'affala sur le pauvre Sirius comme si c'était un pouf.  
- Sirius, tu sais que tu es très confortable en tant que fauteuil ?

- Grmmbllff !

- Quoi ! J'ai pas compris, tu peux répéter ?

- Grmmbllff !  
Puis avec son sourire malicieux plaqué sur ses lèvres, elle se leva, le laissant reprendre son souffle.

- Et ben dis-donc t'es pas un poids plume, toi !

Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Quand il fut sur le point d'étouffer, elle se releva. Son sourire s'élargit davantage quand elle vit qu'il était tout rouge :

- Ben maintenant tu sauras qu'il faut pas m'insulter !

- Ok, c'est bon. Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, mais je sens que je vais le savoir …

- T'es légère comme une plume ! Mais je pense qu'on devrait rentrer, il se fait tard.

- Whoaa, Sirius le Sage a parlé ! J'ai dû manquer un épisode …

- Ha ha, très drôle ma Lilounette. Au fait, James ça fait un petit moment que tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas , il le secoua gentiment, jusqu'à qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Ses yeux qui étaient dans le vague, semblèrent se rallumer, avec une lueur triste avec une pointe de désespoir. Sirius, qui parut s'en apercevoir, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait :

- Hey, Jamesie, ça va ?

- Ouais, t'inquiète pas

Et il partit, comme ça, sans rien dire. Sirius et Lily arboraient une mine inquiète. Après de longues minutes, encore sous le choc, elle parla en premier :

- Bon je vais voir ce qu'il a.

- Non, laisse moi y aller, je pense qu'en tant que frère de cœur …

Elle le coupa :

- Non, j'ai dit que j'y allais, alors j'y vais..

Et elle partit, elle aussi, le plantant là. Hébété, il remonta dans sa chambre lentement.

Lily, elle, était parvenue devant la chambre de James. Elle toqua à la porte et entra. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, James lui parla sans même savoir qui c'était :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici, Lily ?

- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi alors que tu ne m'as même pas regardé ?

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais t'as la fâcheuse habitude de répondre à une question par une question. Mais bon, je vais te répondre. Ca fait 2 ans que Sirius habite chez moi. J'ai largement eu le temps de reconnaître sa façon de taper à la porte. Maintenant c'est à toi de répondre.

Ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Il parlait comme un robot. Puis il secoua sa tête et planta ses yeux chocolat dans les émeraudes de Lily. Elle lui bafouilla une réponse incompréhensible :

- Jevoulaissavoircetuavaistusemblaispasbientoutàl'heure.

- Heu, tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais, tu semblais pas bien tout à l'heure …

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à moi, Lily ?

- Toi aussi tu réponds à mes questions par des questions ! J'attends ta réponse.

James sembla ce mettre en colère d'un seul coup :

- Si j'étais pas bien tout à l'heure, comme tu dis, c'est qu'on ne m'avait pas vraiment invité à vos « enfantillages »

- NOS ENFANTILLAGES ? Non mais oh, je suis sûre que si t'avais été « inclus » dans nos ENFANTILLAGES, tu te serais amusé avec nous !

- Mais, justement, je ne m'amusais pas avec VOUS !

- Mais, attend, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux toi, par hasard ?

- Non mais qu'est-ce que t'insinues par-là ?

- J'insinue que tu es jaloux de Sirius.

- Quoi !

- Tu es jaloux de lui parce que moi je suis amie avec lui.

James commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Ses joues étaient rouges et des éclairs s'attardaient dans ses yeux.  
Sirius, qui passait par-là pour rejoindre sa chambre, entendit une bribe de conversation dont le ton montait ostensiblement. Quand il entendit la dernière phrase de Lily, il décida d'entrer sans même taper à la porte.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Il se passe que ton cher meilleur ami est jaloux de toi !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ?

- Il te jalouse parce que je suis amie avec toi. Alors que ça fait 2 ans qu'il me court après. Mais je suis amie avec Remus aussi. Es-tu aussi jaloux de lui ?

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ça, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je ne suis pas jaloux de mes meilleurs amis !

- James, je commence à croire qu'elle a raison.

- Et puis, tu es tellement égoïste, prétentieux, etc …, je me demande comment je ferai pour te supporter en tant qu'ami !

S'en était trop pour James. Il se leva brutalement et partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il était vraiment furax.  
Lily se mordit la lèvre. Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir poussé à bout. Elle sentit que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Sirius la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille pour l'apaiser :

- Hé Lily, c'est pas de ta faute. Faut pas pleurer pour ça. Tu peux me croire, je le connais James. Il va bouder un moment mais il va revenir. T'inquiète pas. Chhuuutttt …

Lily se blottit un peu plus dans les bras musclés de Sirius (ndlr : hey les filles, ne bavaient pas ). Elle se sentait bien là. Peu à peu, elle se calma et commença à se relever. Sirius fit de même et lui sourit tendrement :

- Viens, on ferait mieux de descendre..

- Ok.

Il lui prit la main et l'aida à descendre. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée en porcelaine tellement elle était fragile. Madame Potter cria que le dîner était prêt. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Jane sourit en les voyant mais fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que James n'était pas avec eux :

- Où est James ?

- En fait … euh … nous avons eut un petit différent, nous allons dire, dit Sirius avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Bon d'accord. Asseyez-vous, je m'en occupe …

* * *

Et voilà un nvo chapitre finish ! Je fais de gros BiZoUxXx BiEn BaVeUxXx à tous mes lecteurs-reviewers et à bientôt pour la suite (sûrement pendant la 2ème semaine des vacances de Christmas ) ! 


End file.
